Daniel Rocka
Daniel Rocka is a Hero Factory rookie who is a member of Alpha Team and Hero Recon Team. One of his earliest assignments was to venture into the Savage Planet. Later, he defended Makuhero City during the Brain Attack. Biography Savage Planet Rocka was first created in the Assembly Tower as a 2.0 Hero, and ventured to the Savage Planet to find Aldous Witch. Upon disobeying Zib's orders, he landed on the planet, and looked around until he was attacked by a Fangz beast. Luckily, he escaped, finding Aldous Witch and two other Fangz beasts. However, Aldous Witch, now the Witch Doctor, had the Fangz beasts attack and badly ravage him. Stormer, along with Furno, Nex, Stringer, and Bulk set off with new armor to find him. Upon arrival, they found him, badly bruised, and they encountered the Witch Doctor as well. After a brief encounter, Rocka was upgraded back at their Hero Craft, and they set off to battle the Witch Doctor's minions. Rocka teamed up with Stormer and Bulk. Near the climax of the battle, Rocka and Bulk had been shrunk due to the effects of the portal they went through, and both were captured by the Witch Doctor. But luckily, they were freed and brought back to their normal size along with Stormer. Furno, Nex, and Rocka came up with a plan to help Rocka defeat the Witch Doctor by using some spare parts they found in a cave. Rocka was modified into Rocka XL. He battled the Witch Doctor, but was badly damaged from his rusted form. However, this gave Stormer the upper hand to seize the Witch Doctor's staff and destroy it, therefore causing him to loose all his power. Rocka discarded his XL parts and survived the fierce battle, where he, the other Heroes, and the captured Witch Doctor headed back to Makuhero City. The Vengeance Attack Rocka will later appear in The Vengeance Attack, which takes place directly after the events of the mission on Quatros. Breakout Sometime between Savage Planet and Breakout, Rocka was recruited by Hero Recon Team. After the villains broke out, Rocka was upgraded to 4.0 form along with all the other Heroes, but he stayed behind at the Assembly Tower. Once the other members of Alpha Team returned, Rocka fought and defeated Black Phantom inside the Assembly Chamber. Brain Attack Rocka was refitted again to fight the Brains. He used the Aerial Exosuit to help remove the Brain that was controlling Dragon Bolt. Personality and Traits He is kind hearted but is unfortunately spoiled by Zib. He gives him ridiculous upgrades and let him pass on Breakout even though he fought Black Phantom, which was surprisingly easy. He befriended Cuffy and is actually a reincarnation of the first Alpha Team leader. Powers and Equipment As a 2.0 Hero, Rocka had the same weapon as Evo. The 3.0 refit equipped him with a lion helmet and a powerful claw hand. For the Breakout, he was given an arm-mounted energy shield and a crossbow. During the Brain Attack, Rocka used a Plasma Blade Sword and a Razor Shield, as well as the Aerial Exosuit. Appearances * The Vengeance Attack * Destruction Saga Gallery Images-3.jpeg|Rocka 2.0 Rocka 3.0.png|Rocka 3.0 Rocka XL.png|Rocka XL Rocka Breakout.png|Breakout Rocka CGI_Brain_Attack_Rocka.jpg|Brain Attack Rocka BA Jet Rocka.png|Wearing the Aerial Exosuit Rocka_Mini_Robot.png|Invasion From Below minifigure variant of Rocka Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gold Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:XL Heroes Category:Hero Recon Team Category:Alpha Team Category:2.0 Heroes Category:3.0 Heroes Category:4.0 Heroes Category:5.0 Heroes Category:Rookies Category:Male Heroes